The Lord of Bleach: The Fellowship of the Hogyoku
by Jarth Kebil
Summary: A crossover putting characters from Bleach into the story and places of The Lord of the Rings films. For many years Middle-Earth has had peace ever since the Dark Lord Aizen was defeated centuries ago. But now evil is stirring in the east as Aizen searches for the Hogyoku, which has found its way in the hands of the most unlikely person. Some mild gender bending, T for violence
1. Very Old Friends

**A/N: **Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to click on this story! I had a lot of fun writing and coming up with ideas for this crossover, and I hope you have just as much fun, if not more!

A few things to mention before we actually get this story off the ground, though. I love both the Lord of the Rings movies and Bleach anime/manga quite a bit, so naturally this retelling of a classic is going to be a blast creating, and hopefully, an awesome read. However, during pre-production I came across something that proved to be challenging and probably problematic: casting the characters.

Bleach and LotR both have an extensive cast of characters and colorful personalities, but the issue isn't with not having enough to fill in the gaps: it's trying to figure out which Bleach character is a good enough fit to the LotR cast and still get some fan favorites in as well. When you actually sit down to think about it, it's not at all easy.

So after a long, long while, I finally made a list of characters that would seem like the best match, or else were an interesting yet unconventional interpretation. With that said, I know that you, as the reader, will most likely have your own ideas of which character would make the best Frodo, Aragorn, Sauron and so forth, and that you may not like everyone I have in mind. For example, Frodo and Sam, male characters, are now played by Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, female characters, and that Kon the stuffed lion will be the iconic and tormented Gollum. And the second thing to keep in mind is that, try as I might, I may not be able to work all of your favorite Bleach characters into this story, so don't be surprised if a couple of awesome badasses can't make an appearance.

Before you have a fanboy rage attack, please keep in mind that I tried the best I could to do each character justice as I love them all as much as you do. I still had to make compromises and I'm not sure how well all of my ideas are going to work out. This is a fan fiction after all, so not everything is going to be perfect.

But I do ask that you keep an open mind and allow yourself to enjoy this story for what it is: a retelling of the Lord of the Rings films with Bleach characters in the Middle-Earth setting. I would also encourage you to continually leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments; good feedback does help make the story stronger and better! I really hope you like what you see as I'm feeling quite passionate about writing this fan-fest! :D

Alright, enough talk! Let's get started!

**Characters in the Chapter:**

Kaien Shiba ~ Isildur

Kisuke Urahara ~ Gandalf

Karin Kurosaki ~ Frodo Baggins

Shinji Hirako ~ Bilbo Baggins

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"**...To rule them all."**

The world has changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the earth.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost

For none now live who remember it...

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sosuke Aizen forged in secret the Hogyoku. Into it he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One by one the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Hogyoku.

But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Soul Reapers and Quincies marched against the Hollows of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. In that battle, hundreds of Hollows were cut down by the blades of the Soul Reapers' _zanpakuto_ and blasted away by Quincy arrows.

Victory was near, but the power of the Hogyoku could not be undone. Aizen sent his opponents and all that stood in his wayflying through the air with one strike, his power fueled by the Hogyoku in hand as he grasped it tightly, flaunting it in the face of his enemies.

It was in this moment, as the alliances' numbers rapidly dwindled, their leaders laid dead at the Dark Lord's feet and all hope had faded, that Kaien Shiba, son of the king, took up his father's zanpakuto and cut the Hogyoku from Aizen's hand. With the source of his power compromised, Aizen's physical form exploded, knocking all the survivors to the ground and killing off the remaining Hollows.

Aizen, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated.

The Hogyoku passed to Kaien, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted; and the Hogyoku has a will of its own. It betrayed Kaien to his death, and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years the Hogyoku passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Hogyoku came to the creature Kon who took it deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains, and there it consumed him. The Hogyoku brought to Kon, who now called himself Gollum, unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Hogyoku perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Hogyoku did not intend: it was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable:

A young man, Shinji Baggins of the Shire...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I:<strong>

**Very Old Friends**

**60 years later**

"The road goes ever on and on, down to the door where it began..."

So sang Kisuke Urahara as his rickety wooden cart was pulled along slowly by the old mare. It was his favorite traveling tune as it helped pass the time while traversing the many rolling hills of Middle-Earth.

On this day he was making his way to the Shire, a small community of simple, good-natured folk that were oblivious to the going-ons of the outside world. They preferred to keep to themselves, drinking tea and smoking weed, socializing and spreading rumors about the neighbors, and all around just having a good time and not concerning themselves with the world beyond the borders of the Shire.

Kisuke loved the Shire and its people. He found a certain peace and tranquility whenever he stopped by, a contented feeling that couldn't be found anywhere else in the grander lands of Middle-Earth. And the Shirelings, in turn, always looked forward to his amazing fireworks and other parlor tricks. People would say that a retired Soul Reaper of his status was wasting his talents on these country bumpkins with his magic tricks and exploding toys, but he personally adored putting on a show for them, seeing their faces light up with ecstasy as the fireworks exploded in multicolored extravagance.

He was particularly looking forward to tonight's show, as it was for Shinji Baggins' most anticipated one hundreth and eleventh birthday party. He and Shinji had been good friends for many long years and each always looked forward to the next time they can just kick back and enjoy a nice pipe of weed together.

As he was pondering this he heard footsteps to his right and a young girl's voice say with all the seriousness of the world, "You're late."

Kisuke stopped his cart and looked up slowly to see the face of Shinji's niece Karin looking down at him from a small hill, staring at him with a stern expression on her face. Now Karin was usually a quiet, introverted lass who only really seemed to brighten up whenever Kisuke was around, but today she seemed to be much more serious than usual.

Kisuke was tempted to smile at Karin's apparent attempt to seem angry, but instead bore a similar stone-cold expression and stared right at her.

"A wizard is never late, Karin Baggins," he replied with his own stern, serious tone, pushing his green hat up to see her better. "Nor is he early; he arrives precisely when he means to."

For what seemed like a solid minute, the two just stared at each other, each trying to keep their faces hard and expressionless. Pretty soon, however, they couldn't take it any longer and both busted up laughing at each other. Karin leapt from her spot on the hill and landed into Kisuke's arm, grinning from ear to ear. Kisuke then pulled her into a bear hug, both of them continuing to laugh merrily.

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle's Shinji's birthday?" he chuckled at her before prompting his mare to start pulling the cart again. "So how is the old rascal?" he asked. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Shinji," Karin replied. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited, and the rest of them are turning up anyway."

Both of them chuckled again at the observation before going quiet for a bit. They passed a few farms and crossed a small bridge leading to the small, main town and then turned left to the neighborhood with doors on the side, each leading to a finely furnished home where the people called home.

After a few minutes of silence, Karin turned to Kisuke with a serious expression.

"To tell you the truth," she told him quietly, "Shinji's been a bit odd lately... I mean, more than usual... He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something..."

Kisuke didn't say anything as he thought about what Karin just said. True, he hadn't been the same person since his last adventure so many years ago, but he didn't think there was anything troubling about him until Karin brought it up. He would probably have to look into this when he got there...

Karin looked up to see Kisuke's non- expressive face and wondered if he knew something about this and was hiding it from her.

"Alright then, keep your secrets," she told him.

"Huh?" he started and looked at her inquisitively.

"I know you have something to do with it," she replied, smiling wryly at him.

"Oh, gracious me...," he whispered in mock surprise.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed..."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give you uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace'."

"Oh really?" Kisuke mused. Guess he wasn't quite as popular as he thought. Sure, its all well and good whenever he's blowing up fireworks, but other than that he was just a neighborhood nuisance? He almost laughed out loud over that.

A group of children began chasing after them at that point, screaming for Kisuke and his fireworks. He continued on slowly, seeming to ignore their presence and they began to lag behind, disappointed at his lack of response. He pleasantly surprised them when he magically set off a few from his cart and they screamed with excitement, which brought a smile to his face. Pulling pranks like that on the young ones always gave him a good-natured laugh.

"Kisuke," Karin said before jumping off the cart, "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear girl," Kisuke replied as Karin walked away waving at him. "So am I..." It was good to be back.

After a little while, he took another left and found himself at the gated home of Bag End, Shinji's residence. He grinned mischievously when he read the sign nailed on the gate: "No admittance, except on party business." He stepped down from the cart, made his way past the gate and up the steps to the door, and proceeded to knock on the green wood with his cane.

Immediately afterward, a loud voice was heard from inside: "NO THANK YOU! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Kisuke yelled back, laughing heartedly.

Just then the door was unlocked and opened hurriedly, revealing a man with blond hair and a noticeable over bite inside, a shocked expression on his long face.

"Kisuke Urahara?"

"Shinji Baggins," Kisuke smiled, spreading his arms.

"My dear Kisuke!" the other man, Shinji, cried out as he ran into Kiskue's embrace, both laughing.

"Good to see you," Kiskue replied happily. "One hundred eleven years old! Who would believe it?" He pulled back to get a good look at him. "You haven't aged a day..." And truely, Shinji hadn't aged much at all since the last time they saw each other. Shinji just smiled and they laughed again.

"Come on, come in!" Shinji excitedly motioned to him. "Welcome, welcome!"

Kisuke stepped inside the rounded hallway of Shinji's home as the other man shut the door behind him. The place was lit only by the sunlight coming in from the windows, had a pinewood smell to it, and gave Kiskue a very cozy feeling as most houses in the Shire tended to do.

"Tea?" Shinji asked, taking Kisuke's green hat and cane, setting them down on a chair. "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got some bottles in the old winery left, 1296. Very good year, almost as old as I am! It was laid out by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you," Kisuke replied as he took a look around while Shinji ran around the house looking for food to serve, chattering away all the while.

Kisuke walked into the living room to find books laying around on the floor and papers and pens and ink bottles littering the table. He bent down to pick up a framed map of a place called "the Lonely Mountain", presumably drawn by Shinji himself. Memories of the last adventure they had together came back to Kiskue and he gave a little sigh, feeling quite old.

"I can make you some eggs if you'd like," Shinji said entering the room.

"Just tea, thank you," Kisuke repeated, smiling at his friend and taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Alright. You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"No, no, not at all."

Shinji then jumped out of his skin as a loud banging could be heard coming from the door.

"Shinji! Shinji Baggins!" An angry woman's voice could be heard as Shinji hugged the wall behind him, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"I'm not at home!" he whispered hoarsely to no one as he crept to the window to see who it was. He muttered something under his breath and began prancing around the room. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell! They never give me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again! Mountains, Kisuke! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book."

"So, you mean to go through with you plan?" Kisuke inquired.

"Oh yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangement are made," Shinji replied as he poured out some tea.

"Karin suspects something..." Kisuke mentioned knowingly.

"Of course she does," Shinji exclaimed proudly. "She's a Baggins, not some block-head from Hard Bottle."

"You will tell her, won't you?"

"Yes, yes.."

"She's very fond of you."

"I know," Shinji nodded, sighing. "She'd probably come with me if I asked her. But I think, in her heart, Karin's still in love with the Shire, the woods, the fields, the distant rivers..." He began to stare out the window with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm old, Kisuke," he continued sadly. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." As he spoke Kisuke noticed that he was fingering something in his pocket, his wrist twitching ominously.

"I feel... thin... Sort of stretched, like... butter scraped over too much bread." Kisuke nodded as Shinji took a seat across from him. "I need a holiday. A very long holiday, and I don't expect I shall return. In fact I mean not too." He continued to stare at the window blankly, a grim expression etched on his lined face.

About a minute or two of silence later, he rose and opened the cupboard, pulling out a jar and a pipe. He opened it to reveal tobacco and he began to take a pinch, stuffing it in his pipe.

"Old Toby, the finest weed in the South Farthing," he smiled as he offered some to Kisuke, who took out his own pipe and grabbed a pinch of his own. They then lit them and began to blow smoke rings. Well, Shinji blew smoke rings as Kisuke used some magic to turn his into ships, butterflies and dragons, much to Shinji's delight.

"Kisuke, my old friend," he said distantly, with a content look, "This will be a night to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have it, the first chapter. I've got high expectations for this crossover, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy each new chapter! Like I said before, leave your thoughts in the comments; constructive criticism and praise will help make the story even better!

Please follow/favorite if you like!


	2. Farewell, Dear Shinji

**Characters in the Chapter:**

Shinji Hirako ~ Bilbo Baggins

Karin Kurosaki ~ Frodo Baggins

Kisuke Urahara ~ Gandalf

Ururu Tsumugiya ~ Merry Brandybuck

Jinta Hanakari ~ Pippin Took

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II:<strong>

**Farewell, Dear Shinji**

It certainly was a night to remember. Fireworks were blazing the night sky, the villagers were dancing for all they were worth, and the local drunks were slopping down rivers of ale. The children were sitting around Shinji as he told them stories of his numerous adventures, particularly the one about the three trolls that argued over how they were going to cook him. He waved his arms and gave exaggerated expressions as he told his story, making the children gasp and jump at the right times.

Kisuke was also enjoying himself immensely, watching the others scream and shout with joy and elation every time he set off another one of his fireworks, laughing as the little ones danced around trying to catch his magic butterfly firecrackers. _This is what I was made for_, he thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

As Kisuke grabbed an armful of more fireworks from his cart, two small children hid behind a tent and waited for him to leave. One was a doe-eyed, black haired girl and the other was a sneaky looking, red-headed boy, and as soon as Kisuke departed from the area they scampered to the cart, the boy quickly jumping in. The boy snatched up one of the fireworks but the girl quickly told him to put it back and find something bigger. He pulled out a large, dragon shaped one and both of them quietly ducked inside the tent to try it out.

"Got it!" the boy squealed as he lit the fuse.

"Aren't you supposed to stick it in the ground?" the girl asked him.

"It _is_ in the ground," the boy replied agitated.

"I mean, shouldn't it be stuck to the ground _outside_?"

"Hey look, pea brain, this was _your_ idea..." Before the boy could finish, the rocket took off in a flurry of sparks and soot, taking the whole tent with it and knocking the children to the ground.

Meanwhile, Karin and her best friend Yuzu were out dancing with everybody else, having a great time before she pushed Yuzu into the arms of another guy and sat down on a bench, needing to take a few minutes to catch her breath. After a bit, she got up to look for Shinji. She soon found him hiding behind a tent flap, a mug of ale in his hand and a wary look on his face.

"Uncle," she called out before he quickly shushed her and motioned for her to come to him. "Lemme guess... the relatives are hunting you down again?" she asked him as she made her way toward his position.

"You have no frickin' idea," Shinji replied, never taking his eyes off the guests, his gaze sweeping over them suspiciously.

Karin just smirked. "Look, you've got a speech coming up in just a few minutes, and we gotta get you ready..."

"Be with you in just a sec," Shinji replied turtly, slurring slightly. Karin took the hint and turned to leave. Before she got two paces, however, Shinji sluggishly grabbed her arm.

"Look, Karin," he said slowly, his voice low and somewhat distant, "I, uh... I know I've been... acting weird lately and I've been pretty distant... and I haven't been that much of an uncle to you for some time now..."

_Uh oh_. Shinji usually talked like this when he was pretty tipsy, and Karin learned some time ago not to take everything he said seriously whenever he was like this.

"Come on, Shinji, we're gonna get you ready for that speech, okay?" she told him as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he leaned on her for support.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Shinji continued as they started to walk. "Well... I couldn't ask for a better niece... I mean that..."

Even though she kept telling herself that it was just the drink talking, Karin always felt uneasy whenever Shinji would start talking like this. It always seemed like he had every intention of leaving the Shire, she just had no idea when or why. Why would he leave? Leave the Shire? Leave her? She honestly couldn't come up with any idea as to why.

Before she could continue her thought process, a huge explosion rang out across the sky and a bright yellow and red dragon-shaped firework started to take form... and it was rapidly descending in their direction.

"Shinji!" she yelled, pulling her uncle along as fast as she could as the other party-goers tried to outrun the flaming spectacle, screaming and causing calamity. "Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon? Nonsense," Shinji just slurred as he tried to keep up with her. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years..."

Karin, Shinji and everybody else hit the dirt as the dragon rapidly whizzed by above, just barely missing singeing off everyone's hair. It flew off and began to disintegrate before going off in a series of climatic explosions, causing everybody on the ground to forget how they nearly got burned alive and give a standing ovation. Even Shinji and Karin gave a nervous laugh and applause.

A short ways away, the boy and girl that set off the firework were standing agape in awe, covered from head to foot in soot and smoke. They just stood there, breathless, and took in the sight of what they had just unleashed.

"That... was pretty cool..." the girl whispered, slightly unsure but also in wonder.

"Let's get another one!" the boy cried eagerly before their ears were suddenly gripped tightly and they both cried out in pain.

"Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari," Kisuke mused behind them menacingly. "I should have known..."

"Please don't hurt us, Mister Kisuke!" the boy Jinta pleaded earnestly. "It was all Ururu's idea, I swear!" The girl Ururu didn't say anything but instead just looked up at Kiskue with her big, sad brown eyes on the verge of tears. Kisuke, however, just grinned mischievously down at them while keeping a firm grip on their ears.

"Hurt you? Now why would I ever dream of doing that?" he asked them innocently, pulling them not too gently to a tent filled with dirty dishes left there by the guests. "After all," he said eerily nonchalant, "There was no real harm done, so turning you two into a couple of slimy, smelly toads would be a bit extreme, wouldn't it?" He then motioned to the dirty dishes as they entered the tent and he finally let go of their ears. "With that said," he continued, "These dishes aren't going to wash and dry themselves, are they? Starting to get the idea?"

Jinta and Ururu nodded hurriedly and got to work on the first pile of plates. Kisuke was usually a charismatic and easy going fella, but if and when he got angry you could always tell. And his nonchalant and teasing attitude while he was angry just made the situation even scarier. The children knew better than to slack off on the chores now assigned to them under his watchful eye.

After a while, when all the guests got tired of dancing, had their bellies full and threatened to puke up their ale, they felt now was as good of a time as ever to have Shinji deliver his birthday speech. They all began shouting to have him take a stand on a makeshift stage made up of barrels, a few of them literally dragging him toward it. Finally, with a drunken laugh, Shinji threw up his arms, jumped on the barrels and faced the crowd.

"My dear friends, relatives and neighbors, today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday!" he shouted gleefully, which brought an uproar cheers, yells and bellows of "Happy birthday!" from the excited gathering.

"Alas," Shinji continued, "Eleventy-one years is far too short of a time to live among such excellent and admirable folk such as yourselves." This statement was followed up by even more applause and cheers. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like half of you half as well as you deserve." This time the applause was replaced with awkward and confused silence as the party guests looked at each other in bewilderment at Shinji's strange but insulting-sounding remark. Only Kisuke allowed himself a small grin, he himself knowing best what Shinji just told everyone.

After a few seconds of crickets chirping and blank stares all around, Shinji started to say something, but instead began stammering to himself. Kisuke's smile dropped as he noticed Shinji's hand fondling his pocket nervously, just as he had earlier that day. He quickly pulled something out of it and hid it behind his back, his face growing pale and his lip quivering.

For what seemed like an eternity, Shinji finally stuttered, "I-I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." They all stared up at him silently with dumbfounded faces. What on earth could he mean? What was the old fool blabbering about?

"Good-bye."

And with that, without a noise, a motion, or any warning of any sort, Shinji vanished.

Everyone gasped and started, jumping from their seats frantically. They began calling out his name in earnest, wondering among themselves what on earth could have happened to him. Was it some kind of trick? Was he playing some kind of prank on them? Or had he just died in front of them? They searched frantically for him, never noticing the sound of footsteps leaving the area.

If anyone had bothered to pay attention, they would have seen the grass creating footprints, made by an unseen entity, and making their way out of the meadow and up the trail leading to Shinji's house. The gate seemed to swing open on its own, and the sound of footfalls could be heard pattering on the stone steps to the round green door, which also opened up without any visible means of doing so. Almost as soon as it swung open it then slammed shut again and a voice could be heard laughing uncontrollably. Instantly, Shinji appeared in the hallway, as merry as could possibly be.

Those poor fools, he thought. They probably thought he was taken up to the afterlife right in front of their eyes or was snatched up by black magic or some nonsense like that. It filled him with so much guilty pleasure every time he imagined the look on their faces as he dematerialized before them, making him laugh all the harder. He practically skipped around the house as he picked up his walking stick and a couple of candles. He figured it was the only way he could leave the Shire with style. Oh yes, he had been planning on leaving for good for quite a while now, and he wanted to wait after the party to give his guests all something to forever remember him by.

"I really have put this off far too long," he murmured to himself as he entered the living room.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

Shinji jumped out of his skin and whirled around to find Kiskue leaning on the fireplace and staring intensely at him from under his green striped hat. Shinji exhaled in relief, wondering how in the world Kisuke managed to get in without him noticing. He didn't dwell too long on it; he had known him to appear and disappear at random all his life, so it came as very little surprise to him now.

"Come on, Kisuke," he said, continuing to chuckle. "Did you see their faces!?"

"There are many magical items in this world, Shinji Baggins," Kiskue replied seriously, "And none of them should be used lightly."

"Yes, but it was just a bit of fun!" Shinji began to whine, but then let his shoulders drop when Kisuke's glare didn't waver. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual."

There was a moment's silence before he started filling his knapsack with food, candles and his pipe. All the while Kisuke kept his eyes on him, analyzing him. He guessed that he was going to leave for some time, but he didn't think it would be this soon. Nonetheless, he felt it would be good for Shinji to get out and travel as he wished; it never seemed to sit well with him to just sit around and do nothing, not after the last adventure they had. Still, it seemed like, in that moment, that they both came to a silent understanding.

"You will keep an eye on Karin, won't you?" Shinji asked as he continued to pack.

"Two eyes," Kisuke replied. "As often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to her."

"And what of this trinket of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes," Shinji answered hastily as he packed his book in as well. "It's in an envelope, over there, on the mantlepiece." There was a pause before he did a small double take and whispered, "No... wait. It's... here in my pocket..." He then slowly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a dark, smooth stone, flawlessly rounded and black as the night sky.

It was in that moment that Kisuke felt the atmosphere around him inexplicitly grow more ominous and sinister as he laid eyes on the bauble. Shinji held it out in front of him and he just stood there, staring at it for a bit.

"Isn't that...," he began to chuckle again, uneasily this time as if nervous but also ecstatic. "Isn't that odd now? In the end, after all why not," he now whispered, "Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave it behind, Shinji," Kisuke said with an edge of concern in his voice. "Is that so hard?"

Shinji whirled around rapidly to face him. "Well, no," he replied defensively with something of a scowl on his face. Imminently after he said it, though, he whispered again, "...And yes... Now it comes to it... I don't feel like parting with it... It's mine, I found it, IT CAME TO ME!" he shouted the last sentence.

"There's no need to get angry..." Kisuke began.

"WELL IF I'M ANGRY IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Shinji bellowed, a flash of rage visible on his face before it was replaced with lust, hunger and longing as his gaze fell back on the smooth, black bauble. Kisuke bit his tongue, taken aback by Shinji's out-of-nowhere behavior.

"It's mine..." Shinji continued in a low growl, staring lovingly at the flawless gem as his eyes widened eerily and his mouth began to drool. "My own... _my precious_..."

"Precious?" Kisuke inquired thoughtfully. "It's been called that before, but not by you..."

Once again, Shinji whirled around to glare at Kisuke with a loathing that was not at all like him. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!?" he roared, throwing spit all over himself as he raged. At this point Kisuke was quickly losing his patience. "I think you've had that thing for quite long enough," he said sternly. Shinji then began to shake violently as his tantrum grew and he spat out, "You want it for yourself!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Kisuke. "_SHINJI BAGGINS_!" he barked fiercely, releasing quite a bit of his spiritual pressure, causing the lights to dim and pinning Shinji to the wall, who now lost all hatred in his expression and replaced it with sheer terror.

"_Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks_," Kiskue spoke in a voice that dropped a few octaves and chilled Shinji to the core. The wooden boards in the house creaked dangerously and a strong gust of wind came from out of nowhere as Kisuke loomed over Shinji. "_I am not trying to rob you_!" Kisuke then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out as his demeanor became less intimidating.

"I'm trying to help you," he beseeched once he calmed down and stretched his arms to a rattled, whimpering Shinji. The latter then fell, nearly sobbing, into the other man's arms as he was pulled into a reconciled embrace; as previously mentioned, Kisuke could be quite frightening on the few occasions he ever lost his temper. He held Shinji for a few minutes as he regained his composure.

"All your long years, we've been friends," Kisuke said quietly, placing his hands on Shinji's shoulders and looking the other man in the eye. "Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right, Kisuke," Shinji replied shakily, sniffling. "It must go Karin." He then pulled away from Kisuke's arms, grabbed his bag and stick and hastily made his way to the door. "It's late," he mentioned, "And the road is long. Yes, it is time." He pulled the door open, but before he could take two steps outside, Kisuke called out, "Shinji... the jewel is still in your pocket."

Shinji checked his pocket and sure enough, it was still there. "Ah, yes..." he laughed sheepishly as he pulled it out again. Kisuke wasn't entirely convince that Shinji didn't mean to sneak away with it, but now was the time of absolution and certainty. He watched as Shinji stared at the jewel ball, his hand shaking as he gazed on it one last time. He seemed unsure if he wanted to leave it behind or not and for a while he just stood there, staring. It was like watching an alcoholic try to throw away his whiskey bottle.

Finally, though, Shinji set his jaw firmly and dropped the bauble to the floor. It hit the wood loudly and rolled under a chair.

Shinji stepped out the door and took a deep breath of the fresh, night air. Kisuke joined him, standing beside him silently, smiling as he could feel the tension from earlier lift like removing an overheated blanket.

"I've thought up an ending for my book," Shinji said quietly as he turned to his friend one last time. "'And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days...'"

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Kisuke replied happily. Sure, it wasn't the most original-sounding ending he ever heard, but it was certainly a nice thought. After all this, he thought, Shinji did deserve a happy ending.

Shinji then smiled sadly to Kisuke and stretched out his hand. "Farewell, Kisuke." Kisuke clasped the hand in his own and shook it warmly. "Farewell, dear Shinji," he said with a wink and a grin. Shinji then turned around and started walking down the stone steps, out the gate, and made his way on the long dirt road, humming to himself. Kisuke watched him go, whispering, "Farewell, but not good-bye."

After a bit he stepped back into the house and began looking for the bauble that rolled under one of the chairs. He knelt down to pick it up, and upon contact instantly felt... _something_. Something strong. Something powerful. Something... _evil_. He immediately pulled back his hand, suddenly quite afraid to pick it up. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't like the way that jewel made him feel. Powerful. Hungry. Afraid.

He walked to the fireplace and for what seemed like hours and just stood there staring at the flames. He recalled the words Shinji spoke during his frightening episode.

"_It's mine... My own... My precious..._"

"Riddles in the dark... 'My precious...'," Kisuke murmured to himself unconsciously, thinking hard in a near meditation state. He scarcely noticed as the door behind him flew open and a girl's voice called out Shinji's name frantically. What did catch his attention, however, was the sound of metal being scooped up from off the floor. He guessed that Karin picked up the mysterious bauble that now filled his soul with so much dread.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" he heard Karin's voice ask him. He didn't answer her, his mind still going over a hundred miles an hour over what had just occurred.

"He talked for so long about leaving... I didn't think he'd really do it..." Karin continued as she walked toward the taller man. When she approached him she saw his face was blank and his eyes unblinking. She had no idea what was going on inside his head, or if he had any idea where Shinji went off to. She grew concerned when he still didn't acknowledge her presence. "Kisuke?"

Kisuke finally turned his gaze toward her and the jewel in the palm of her hand. He gazed down and saw her eyes were full of confusion and worry. He gave her a small smile, trying to make her feel better.

"Shinji's old bauble," he said, indicating the small ball she was holding before addressing the matter of her uncle: "He's gone to travel abroad. He's left you Bag End, along with all of his possessions." He then held out an open envelope and motioned for Karin to put the jewel inside it. Confused, she dropped it in and as soon as she did so Kisuke hurriedly began to seal it.

"It's yours now," he told her, handing the tightly sealed paper back to her. "Put it somewhere out of sight," he whispered before striding past her and grabbing his cane.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked bewildered.

"I have some things that I must see to," he replied hastily.

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived," Karin cried out, exasperated. First her uncle left without saying a word to her and now Kisuke is turning tail and leaving her behind as well. "I don't understand!"

Kisuke stopped in his tracks, turned around and put a firm hand on her shoulder, a look on his face that she had never seen before: fear, concern, confusion... it was all there, and it frightened her.

"Neither do I," he told her plainly, not doing anything to help her growing doubts. "Keep it secret; keep it safe." And with that, he slid past the door and shut it behind him. Karin looked down at the envelope in her hand with ice-cold uncertainty clouding her vision.

_What on earth is happening right now?_


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Characters in the Chapter:**

Karin Kurosaki ~ Frodo Baggins

Kisuke Urahara ~ Gandalf

Yuzu Kurosaki ~ Sam Gamgee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III:<strong>

**The Shadow of the Past**

Weeks went by after the party incident and life seemed to go back to normal... at least, as normal as life without Shinji can get.

Karin missed her uncle quite a bit, and it was a little more than a chore to maintain the house's upkeep with him gone, but she managed it quite nicely on her own nonetheless. But then, it wasn't the need to keep the house in order, dealing with pesky neighbors always demanding to know what became of Shinji, or even that Shinji left at all that kept Karin on edge all this time. Rather, it was that strange bauble that Kisuke left for her and his strange behavior about it before he left as well that constantly plagued her mind.

_He seemed so... afraid of it..._ she recalled with dread. Kisuke had never, _ever_, shown any sign of fear around her for as long as she could remember. So what was it about the trinket she now had in her possession that made him act in such a way?

As soon as he had left she stuffed the envelope that held the bauble deep inside one of Shinji's chests, hoping it would fade away into obscurity. And, for a little while at least, it did.

She had managed to put it out of her mind for the most part, and thus spent the last three weeks doing the household chores, tending to the garden, and then going out with her friends in the evening to grab a drink or some dinner. Yes, life seemed to finally be going back to normal for her even with this mystery under her roof.

At least, until she got back home late one night.

She and Yuzu had just parted ways, each to their own homes, when Karin opened the door to feel an unnatural breeze wafting inside, coming from an open window. She didn't notice the open window at first, though, for there were papers scattered all across the hallway and billowing with the wind.

_A robbery?_ Karin wondered as she beheld the mess of paper and overturned chairs. _But by whom?_ She couldn't imagine who in the Shire would try and rob her but there were sure signs that someone broke in and was frantically searching for something. But what? Why?

Before any of this could properly register, a quick, firm hand gripped her shoulder and tugged fiercely on it, causing her to jump out of her skin. She turned rapidly to face her assailant, who was none other than Kisuke, staring intensely at her from under his wide brimmed hat. His face was pale and his eyes wider than she ever saw them before.

"Is it secret?" he asked her in an earnest, raspy voice. "Is it safe?"

"W-what? You mean... Shinji's bauble?" Karin stammered, completely taken aback by Kisuke's behavior. What has come over him, and why did he break into her home like this?

"Do you have it!?" Kisuke continued, growing more frantic.

"Yes... I have it hidden away, like you said..."

"Bring it to me, quickly!" he said, letting go of her shoulder and quickly moving to the fireplace. Karin dove for the chest and began to rummage through the contents while Kisuke began stoking a fire, literally jumping at the slightest noise from outside. Once again, his actions worried her sick. She could sense that something was dreadfully wrong for Kisuke to act this way when nothing she knew of could scare him.

Finally, she came to the envelope buried at the bottom of the chest, but before she could hand it to Kisuke he snatched from her fingers and flung it into the fresh, roaring fire pit where it began to burn away.

"What are you doing!?" she yelped, lunging for the paper but Kisuke pulled her back, not saying a word nor taking his eyes off the fire. Quickly the envelope burned up completely, revealing the smooth, black bauble in the middle. Kisuke then took a pair of tongs and retrieved the jewel from the flickering flames.

"Hold out your hand, Karin," he told her quietly. "It's quite cool," he mentioned when she gave him a bewildered look. Karin hesitantly held out her hand and Kisuke plopped the stone onto her palm, and she was surprised that, though quite warm to the touch, it wasn't nearly as hot as she anticipated.

"What can you see?" Kisuke whispered with anticipation. "Can you see anything?"

Karin stared at the smooth surface for a moment before responding, "Nothing. There's nothing." Kisuke turned his gaze back to the fire, letting out a raspy sigh that Karin couldn't determine was one of utter disappointment or relief.

"Wait..."

Kisuke stiffened.

Almost as soon as Karin finished speaking, the black bauble began to glow. It rapidly grew brighter with each second, becoming almost like glass. Pretty soon, Karin could detect something else appearing on the surface.

"There are markings...," she said, stunned. What she saw, shining brighter than anything she had ever seen in her life, were what appeared to be markings that resembled... writing? Were these letters on the bauble? "It's some form writing... some foreign language... I can't read it..."

"There are few who can," Kisuke finally said in a low voice. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Karin had heard that name before, in the old legends. A dark, bleak, desolate wasteland at the foot of a raging volcano, the air filled with nothing but never ending smoke and ash, the place where nightmares were spawned. She turned to Kisuke, her eyes widening in horrified realization.

Still staring at the fire, Kisuke told her, "In the common tongue, this is what it reads:"

_Thirteen Spirits of Power for the Reapers of Souls under the Sky,_

_Ten for the Quincy Lords and their Hearts of Stone_

_Nine for Hollow Men doomed to die_

_One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_

_Hogyoku, Rule them all_

_Hogyoku, Find them_

_Hogyoku, Bring them all, and in the Darkness_ _bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie_

Karin just stood there, jaw agape and eyes lingering at Kisuke's form against the flames,

completely astonished.

"That bauble in your hand, Karin, is this Hogyoku," Kisuke low voice resumed as he turned to face her, his eyes piercing her own from under his green hat. "The one and only, forged by the Dark Lord Aizen in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Kaien Shiba from the hand of Aizen himself."

He then reached into his rob, pulled out a dusty, old-looking parchment and handed it to Karin. She took the paper from him and set the Hogyoku on the table. Her eyes slowly widened even more so as she read the contents of the brittle material.

_The Year 3434 of the Second Age_

_Here follows the account of Kaien Shiba, High King of Gondor, _

_and the finding of the Hogyoku_

"_...It has come to me, the Hogyoku. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom;_

_all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate,_

_for I will risk no hurt to the gem._

_It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain._

_The markings upon the surface begin to fade._

_The writing, which at first was clear as red flame, has all but disappeared,_

_a secret now that only fire can tell..."_

At the bottom of the page, the markings that illuminated the Hogyoku's smooth, dark surface were printed on the paper as well, just as Karin previously saw them. She glanced at the Hogyoku, and saw that it ceased to glow brightly and had reverted back to its dark, former self. She then looked back up at Kisuke, whose expression remained solemn and quite serious, his eyes never leaving hers.

"This Hogyoku," the older man went on to explain, "is a device of great and unimaginable power. It has the ability to grant its bearer their hearts' each and every desire, within reason and depending on the user's willpower. It was with this same power that Aizen was able to ravage the lands of Middle-Earth, and this same power that Shiba used to restore peace to the kingdoms, though at the cost of his own life and then the loss of the Hogyoku. "

"Shinji said he found it...," was all Karin found herself able to say, "In Gollum's cave...,"

"Yes," Kisuke replied quietly, taking a seat at the table and setting his gaze temporarily on the dark jewel. "For sixty years the Hogyoku lay quiet in Shinji's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age..." He then returned his gaze back to Karin's own as she took a seat across from him. "But no longer, Karin," he continued in nothing above a whisper. "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Hogyoku has awoken; it's heard its Master's call."

"But he was destroyed," Karin interjected. She had heard stories of this before, and if what she heard was true... "Aizen was destroyed." If it was at all possible, Kisuke's expression only darkened even further.

"No, Karin," he told her grimly. "The spirit of Aizen endured. His life force is bound to the Hogyoku, and the Hogyoku survived. Aizen has returned." By now all of the color drained from Karin's face as she stared at Kisuke with ever growing horrified disbelief.

"His Hollows have multiplied," he continued. "His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Aizen needs only this Hogyoku to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it... seeking it, all his thought it bent on it. The Hogyoku itself yearns above all else to return to the hand of its Master. They're one, the Hogyoku and the Dark Lord." He leaned in close to Karin, his voice getting lower and more earnest with each passing sentence. "Karin... he must _never_ find it."

"Alright," Karin suddenly snatched up the Hogyoku and began pacing around the house. "We put it away, we keep it hidden, we never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Her erratic pacing and speaking came to a halt when she realized that Kisuke gave her no answer whatsoever. She slowly turned around to see that he now carried a forlorn expression and she began to worry again.

"Do they, Kisuke?" she asked him, afraid of what his answer might be.

"There is one other who knew that Shinji had the Hogyoku," Kisuke finally said after an uncomfortable pause. "I've looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and delaying babble they discerned two words: 'Shire' and 'Baggins'."

"'Shire'... 'Baggins'...," Karin slowly repeated to herself before a fresh wave of realization and fear washed over her. "But that will lead them here! Take it, Kisuke! Take it!" she nearly shouted, waving the bauble in front of the man, who began to quickly back away from her.

"No, Karin," was his only reply.

"You _must_ take it!" she insisted.

"You cannot offer me this trinket."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"_Don't tempt me, Karin_!" Kisuke barked forcefully at her, shaking violently and causing her to back down. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. You must understand me," he continued deliberately, fear edged in his now quiet voice. "I would use the Hogyoku from a desire to do good, but _through_ me it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. That is what the Hogyoku also does, Karin: it takes good people with good intentions and manipulates them to do horrible acts and deeds.

"As I've said before, the Hogyoku fulfills the heart's desire, but only through darkness and despair along with it, for it is _Aizen's_ soul that dwells within that accursed stone and gives it its tremendous power. The Hogyoku will strive as far as it needs to in order to reunite with the hand that created it, regardless of who else is in possession of it. That is why giving it to me may just very well seal the fate of Middle-Earth and end all life as we know it."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Karin cried frantically.

"No," Kisuke simply said. "No, it can't."

For the first time in her life, Karin felt truly trapped. She understood that Kisuke wielded great power and that, according to him, the Hogyoku sought out powerful bearers to jumpstart it in Aizen's direction. So from what Kisuke just told her, giving the Hogyoku to Kisuke would do much more harm than good, but then again he also affirmed that it would be just as equally dangerous to have it laying around the house, waiting for someone else to come by and grab it. The entire world seemed to be rapidly crashing in around her and she found herself at her absolute wits' end.

"What must I do?" she whispered desperately to Kisuke, clasping the Hogyoku tightly in her right hand. Kisuke momentarily said nothing as he silently contemplated the best course of action.

Doubtless Aizen probably would've sent countless minions in this general direction by now, so time was quickly running out. But what were they to do? Where could they go? First things first, he finally decided.

"You must leave, and leave quickly," he told Karin, motioning for her to start packing.

"Where? Where do I go?" she asked him, flinging the drawers open and pulling out extra clothes, stuffing them into a bag.

"Get out of the Shire and make for the village Bree," he replied, handing her bedding and blankets.

"Bree... What about you?" she continued as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting for you," he answered, following her, "At the inn, 'The Prancing Pony'." Karin began to shove some apples into another bag along with bread, cheese and more vegetables.

"Will the Hogyoku be safe there?" she inquired.

"I don't know, Karin," he said gravely. "I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Karin, he'll know what to do." Karin nodded as she headed to the hallway and pulled on a light coat.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire," Kisuke continued as he handed her a cloak and walking stick. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough," she said, stuffing the Hogyoku in her pocket. After they finished packing, Kisuke's demeanor eased up a bit and Karin could see a bit of the old, familiar sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at her encouragingly."

"My dear girl," he told her, grinning from ear to ear, "You, your folk and people in general really are amazing. You could learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Karin gave him a small smile in return. His apparent faith and trust in her helped give her a boost of courage and confidence in herself that she didn't know she had before. She no longer felt that afraid to take on this dangerous-sounding task on her own anymore.

The moment was gone in an instant, however, when they both heard a noise outside an open window and one of the bushes moving.

"Get down," Kisuke whispered quickly, and Karin ducked immediately. Kisuke grabbed his cane and held it out in front of him with both hands as he crept toward the window. For a moment he just stood poised over the sill, and nothing moved. Karin was beginning to think that there was nothing to be worried about until the bush moved again. Kisuke immediately thrust his cane into the leafy hedge and a cry of pain was heard. Karin started, recognizing that voice.

Kisuke lunged through the window and back, grabbing a small body and throwing it on the table, fiercely pinning it as the person underneath him began to squirm and whimper. Karin stood up and got a good look at the intruder. It was none other than Yuzu.

Yuzu was the local gardener that kept Shinji's flowers and other plants in order, and she also happened to be Karin's best friend. Both were around the same age and same height, and except for their physical appearances they could've passed as sisters; while Karin had black hair and dark, usually emotionless eyes, Yuzu had warm, brown and doe-like eyes that matched her hair and a sweet smile on her twenty-four-seven. Well, up till now of course, as she found herself under Kisuke's intimidating glare as he kept her pinned on her back to the table.

"Confound it all, Yuzu Gamgee," Kisuke groaned with barely concealed annoyance. As much as he loved the people in the Shire, he found that the younger ones tended to get on his nerves from time to time. "Have you been eavesdropping?" he demanded as his gaze pierced her own.

"I've been dropping no eaves, sir, honest!" Yuzu whimpered, her head reeling in pain and Kisuke's rather loud interrogation only making it worse. "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, I swear," she explained as both Kisuke and Karin began to relax, now knowing there was no danger to be had. Karin could tell, however, that Yuzu wasn't telling the whole truth, so she wasn't overly concerned about Kisuke tossing her from the window. Still, she gave a little half-smile, knowing that Kisuke wouldn't do her any harm.

"A little late to be trimming the lawn, don'tcha think?" the older man asked Yuzu slowly, secretly enjoying this himself, if only a little, to see her terrified face as he demanded answers.

"...I heard raised voices," Yuzu finally admitted guiltily.

"And what did you hear?" Kisuke continued to ask her. "Come on now, spit it out!"

"N-nothing important!" Yuzu stammered before correcting herself, "That is, I heard a great deal about a 'Hogyoku', a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but... Mister Kisuke don't hurt me," she began to blubber now, almost on the verge of tears. "Don't turn me into anything... unnatural..."

"No?" Kisuke asked slowly, comically raising an eyebrow, and it was all Karin could do in order to not start laughing. Sure, she felt bad for poor Yuzu and how scared she must be right now, but knowing Kisuke she couldn't help but find the farce hilarious.

"Perhaps not," Kisuke continued, smiling mischievously at the two girls. No matter, he supposed. This could perhaps work out just fine. Just fine indeed.

"I've thought of a better use for you."

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking over the hills and through the trees as Kisuke led his horse, Karin and Yuzu through a wooded area while the other two carried along their packs of food, clothing and other travel essentials.<p>

"Be careful, both of you," he told them as they came to a stop in the still dark forest. "The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts..." He motioned Yuzu to him, who clumsily lumbered over, trying to balance the particularly large baggage over her small shoulders. Kisuke knelt down to her eye level and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, you understand what I'm about to tell you," he asked her seriously, to which she gave a small, unsure nod. "You and Karin are going to the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree, and from what you remember me saying, the trip will be dangerous. I need you to stay at Karin's side at all times, and always keep her in your sights. You will both stand a better chance of getting through this if you stick together, so don't you lose her, Yuzu Gamgee."

Once again Yuzu said nothing but instead nodded shyly and Kisuke gave her shoulder a reassuring pat before striding toward Karin.

"Is it safe?" he asked her. She glanced up at him and placed her hand over the pocket that carried the Hogyoku, leaving a small but noticeable bulge on her side.

Kisuke leaned down and whispered, "_Never_ take it out or use its power in any way, or the agents of the Dark Lord will drawn to its presence. Always remember, Karin, the Hogyoku is trying to get back to its Master; _it wants to be found_."

Bidding them one last farewell, he mounted his horse and kicked its sides, prompting it into a quick gallop. Within seconds, Kisuke disappeared into the forest and the sound of his horses hooves soon faded. And with that, the two girls began their trek through the Shire.

They walked through the wood, then into a clearing where they passed a few farms, crossed a stream or two, and finally came to the edge of a large field all around near lunchtime.

"This is it," Yuzu finally said when they came to a cornfield.

"This is what?" Karin asked her, turning around to find Yuzu just standing a couple of yards behind her.

"If I take one more step," Yuzu elaborated, "It'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Karin smiled a little and walked back, placing an arm over her best friend. "Come on, Yuzu," she said giving her a little friendly tug before the other girl began walking again.

"Remember what Shinji used to say," she continued as they made their way further beyond their known, friendly stomping grounds and closer to the wide, unknown world. "'It's a dangerous business Karin, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if ya don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"

"What did he mean by that?" Yuzu asked the dark-haired girl, curiosity tinged in her big, brown eyes.

"He meant to be prepared for anything, I imagine," Karin responded matter-of-factually. "If you're cautious and you watch yourself out there, then we're gonna be just fine and back home before we know it!"

Yuzu smiled a little wider at her words. Perhaps she was right. They will just be going to Bree and back, so there was no real reason to be afraid of venturing far from home, as far as she could tell.


End file.
